The investigators propose a new Center for Translational Environmental Health Research (CTEHR) to promote integrated translational research, and catalyze interdisciplinary research in human environmental health. The CTEHR Mission is to improve our understanding of environmental influences on human health by integrating basic, biomedical and engineering research across translational boundaries from the laboratory to the clinic and to the community and back. To achieve its mission, the CTEHR will be initiated with four broad goals: Goal 1: Build capacity in translational environmental health sciences through member participation in Thematic Focus Areas and utilization of an Integrated Health Sciences Facility Core (IHSFC). Research in the five interrelated Thematic Focus Areas focuses on environmental stressors, modifiers of individual response and human health outcomes impacted by the environment. The IHSFC will provide unique resources and utilize Translational Navigators to facilitate utilization and promote translational environmental health research by CTEHR members. Goal 2: Integrate researchers and research activities across translational boundaries and develop promising new investigators in translational environmental health with a Career Development Program. The CTEHR Career Development Program will mentor junior investigators, and promote professional development all along the career spectrum with a new inter-Center Mentored Partnership Program. Goal 3: Enhance the capabilities of research programs in environmental health sciences with Facility Cores and a Pilot Project Program. CTEHR Facility Cores will build a Discovery Pipeline to provide resources supporting Hypothesis Generation and Hypothesis Testing studies that Translate into practice Center member research. The Pilot Project Program supports early-stage projects with potential to advance environmental health science research. Goal 4: Create a bridge between Center members, surrounding communities, and stakeholders to further scientific collaborations and dissemination of research results through the Community Outreach and Engagement Core (COEC). By fostering the involvement of Center scientists, Facility Core and Program personnel, the COEC will provide resources and expertise that enable individuals, communities and policy makers to make informed decisions about environmental exposures, and to mitigate environmental disease risks. The Texas Medical Center is the largest medical center in the world, with a wealth of investigators conducting world-class research relevant to human environmental health. However, no entity exists in this setting to integrate these talented investigators and harness the capabilities of this resource-rich environment to promote research and translation of the environmental health sciences. CTEHR will fill this need by serving as the focal point for environmental health research across the TMC and affiliated institutions.